Miss Militia
Hannah, also known by Hana or her superhero identity Miss Militia, was a member of the Brockton Bay Protectorate. Personality Hannah remained a very steady, rational character throughout Worm, contrary to most other parahumans. She suspected that her power had taken the angriest parts of her, the most childish parts, the parts of her that dreamed, and those that forgot, and given them concrete form in her power. Skitter observed that she seemed like a person who followed the letter of the law rather than risk her job.Cell 22.1 Triumph however noted that she was the leader of the Protectorate because of her unwavering loyalty and willingness to not only abide by the rules but to fight for them.Interlude 15 She didn't see any reason to complain about arbitrary difficulties, like having to spell her name a different way, compared to the hardships of her village. She genuinely loved the United States of America, although she recognized it had flaws, like anything touched by human hands. Miss Militia said that she preferred not to have to be the one to make difficult decisions, preferring to reserve her strength. She didn't want to be forced to take on a leadership role with its extra responsibilities.Cell 22.6 Despite this Colin said that Hannah was a natural leader.“gives multiple examples of demands on his time as leader of the Brockton Bay Protectorate “And in the midst of all that, you’re still trying to find time for you, ... I may have inadvertently screwed Miss Militia over,” I said. Defiant shook his head. “She’s a natural leader. I wasn’t.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 She remembered what she saw during her vision , but believed she was the only one, having observed that other people would forget even if they briefly realized. She believed what she had seen was God, or possibly an angel, granting her her powers. She had resolved not to mention it to anyone, but she briefly suspected Alexandria or Dragon might remember. Miss Militia is one of the few capes that can get away with using guns.For a cape like Miss Militia, who has a power that allows her to produce any of a variety of guns at will, the path to a trusted reputation was likely met with initial resistance (ie. initially negative) but her strict allegiance to the Wards (and later the Protectorate) and her consistent use of nonlethal ammunition and shots aimed with the intent of being nonlethal earned her a trusted and positive reputation overall. - WD Rulebook: Gameplay Rules, document by Wildbow Relationships She was friends with Armsmaster and Chevalier. She and Chevalier briefly dated.Interlude 24 She considered Taylor Hebert intelligent and resourceful,Excerpt from Cell 22.4Excerpt from Cell 22.1 and inturn taylor looked up to her. Appearance Dark haired and olive skinned, Miss Militia wears a scarf and sash around her waist patterned after the American flag, and stylized, fitted army fatigues'Miss Militia' – A prominent member of Brockton Bay’s Protectorate branch, wears army fatigues with an American-flag scarf and sash, possesses a semisentient energy that can alter itself to take the form of various weapons. - Cast (spoiler free) that accentuated her curves.Interlude 3 She has perfectly shaped white teeth, courtesy of American dentistry. Miss Militia has bottle-glass green eyes.Radiation 18.1 At some point following Gold Morning, she began wearing colour-swapped versions of her military fatigues in red white and blue, with a hood for the cold that was "something between a hood and a scarf".Miss Militia wore her outfit in her red white and blue, form-fitting and color-swapped version of military fatigues, a flag scarf covering her lower face, and something between a hood and a scarf covering her head. When she pushed her hood back, snow fell to the plain, unadorned floor of the store. - excerpt from Breaking 14.4 As a Ward, she wore an urban camouflage tank top and a blue scarf, emblazoned with a shield emblem. Abilities and Powers Hannah's power is a green and black,Excerpt from Imago 21.5Interlude 7 semi-sentient blur of energy that can form into ordinary-looking weapons. She can re-summon the weapon at will, collapsing it back into energy.https://parahumans.wordpress.com/2013/04/20/imago-21-5/Excerpt from Imago 21.5]]Tangle 6.6 She can re-summon a weapon if it runs out of ammo, reloading it,Excerpt from Scourge 19.1Excerpt from Prey 14.6 or if it jammed.Hannah Miss Militia Can call forth conventional weaponry, or modify the summoned weaponry at will. Protectorate - Parahuman List; bolded edit by Wildbow This made it easier to use nonlethal ammunition, such as rubber bullets. The weapons her power creates vibrate slightly, as if alive. further the energy will flit about, taking the form of various weapons whenever she is on guard.She shifted the position of the rocket launcher on her shoulders, and it dissolved into a blur of green-black energy. The energy lunged and arced around her for a few brief moments, then materialized into a machine gun. It only held that form for a few seconds before it flickered and solidified into a sniper rifle, then a harpoon gun, and finally settled in the form of a pair of uzis, one in each of her hands. She barely seemed to notice, beyond the automatic action of holstering the guns. - Excerpt from Interlude 3 Her power influences her ability to use the weapons, enhancing her draw time and aim, and subtly adjusting their balance. She was able to accurately shoot a target's head and neck. She claimed that she could re-summon her weapon from someone's hands and shoot the wielder before they could react. A side benefit of her power is that she doesn't need to sleep, Excerpt from Venom 29.1, making her a Noctis cape although she could if she wanted. Even then, she didn't dream, but instead replayed past events over and over in perfect detail. She rarely did so because of her traumatic past. History Background Hana was one of seven children who were the only survivors of a small KurdishAnother comment by Wildbow on RedditYes, Miss Militia is Kurdish around the time (loosely; alt history pushed things around a smidge) the separatist Kurdistan Worker's Party (PKK) were involved in a guerilla war with Turkey. Keep in mind that she was a child, for one thing, and that the cold war took a slightly different direction thanks to scion, shifting alliances and geopolitical climate, which means it isn't so cut and dry. - Comment by Wildbow on RedditMiss Militia – Current leader of Brockton Bay’s Protectorate. Accompanied by a semi-sentient energy that can transform into modern military armaments, including guns, grenades and melee weapons. A side benefit of her power is that she does not need to sleep. Is actually a Kurdish refugee who triggered at a young age when Turkish forces attacked her village and abducted the children to use as bait for landmines and traps. Dark haired and olive skinned, Miss Militia wears a scarf and sash patterned after the American flag, with stylized, fitted army fatigues. - Cast Page (In-Depth) village attacked in 1985Hannah bent over the sink and washed her face. She found a toothbrush and cleaned her teeth, then flossed, then scraped her tongue. Too easy to forget those things, without the rhythm of sleep to break up the continuity of days. Better to do these things a little too often, than to forget. She gargled with mouthwash, then bared her teeth to see the dentist’s work, where he had capped them. Teeth that were perfectly shaped, white. Not really hers. ... She’d accepted without complaint when her adoptive parents told her to start writing her name in the more American ‘Hannah’. She’d agreed and signed the papers when they took the last name her parents had given her and replaced it with their own. Small things, so minor, compared to what she had seen and done. It didn’t bear complaining about. Everyone praised her for how dutiful she was in school and her training. She never gave up, never quit. Why should she? This was nothing compared to those hours she spent in that forest. So hard to believe that the events from her dream had occurred just twenty six years ago. - Excerpt from Interlude 7 by Turkish soldiers. She had her trigger event while she was being used as a human minesweeper by said soldiers. Most of the survivors were evacuated to the U.K., but when her power caused problems with the metal detector she ended up being rescued by an American and brought to the United States, where she was fostered and given a place in the Inaugural Wards Team,Interlude 24 and her name was anglicized from Hana to Hannah. She formed lasting friendships with many of her teammates. A few years into her time with the wards, Hannah had a short relationship with Chevalier. Beyond a few dates, however, they drifted apart, both being too busy with where their lives were heading. At some point, she worked directly under Alexandria and presumably the rest of the Triumvirate before she was located in Brockton Bay under Armsmaster.Capes who are holding their own or who are very on top of their game might start getting pulled away for trips to nearby cities and locations, to bolster numbers or provide backup (or be the tool that another department doesn't have in its toolbox). Or they're left in charge of the team while the team leader is away/off duty. Once this starts becoming regular and they're still proving their mettle, it becomes a sort of informal thing where they end up on a team with Legend or Alexandria or Eidolon, and tackling some real nail-biters. And if they handle their shit then (excuse my French), then their Director calls them into the office and says "The Triumvirate wants to borrow you for a while." And then they're working as a direct subordinate to other members of the Triumvirate for a short stint each time, which is a final series of checks and balances before they run their own Protectorate team. ... It's not a hard and fast rule. Some teams find leadership in other ways. But before a cape really gets branded and presented to the nation at large as 'leader of city's Protectorate', they'll be vetted and tested and given time with the Triumvirate. Until then, it'll often be something along the lines of... sure, you're in charge of the team until someone says different, but don't go saying you're in charge and if someone asks you if you're leading the team, deflect or be sure to say it's temporary. - comment by WildBow on Reddit Story Start When the Undersiders attacked the gallery, Hannah was able to capture Regent but was unable to keep him contained. The Undersiders were able to escape. Weeks later, Hannah had woken up from her annual sleep and was reflecting on her trigger event when she talked with Dragon and Armsmaster, learning she would be placed in command of the team and that Brockton Bay was about to be hit by an Endbringer. Post-Leviathan She stepped into a position as leader of the Brockton Bay Protectorate, even though Legend was visiting with several members. She joined the truce meeting between the villains to discuss how to deal with the Slaughterhouse Nine. Rejected the Undersider/Traveler offer to turn over Shatterbird and Cherish to the heroes. Gold Morning Tried to look after the young Wards and other Brockton Bay capes, Taylor delivered a letter to her covering her thoughts on their relationship.I saw Miss Militia off to one side, with a group of kid capes. Crucible, Kid Win, Vista, two more I didn’t recognize, and Aiden. The kids were watching the screen, while Miss Militia watched the crowd for trouble, with a fair bit of her attention being aimed at Aisha and Rachel. I didn’t want to interrupt, didn’t want to spoil this for the kids. ... Miss Militia, :Once upon a time, I wanted to be a hero. On the night I changed my mind, the same night we attacked the fundraiser, I was going to write you a letter. I suppose it’s time I finish it… :It wasn’t an easy letter to write then, and it’s not any easier to write now, for very different reasons. I wasn’t a good hero, and I use the past tense there because I can’t genuinely call myself a hero at this point. I’ve been visiting people tonight, and I suspect I might visit others tomorrow if circumstances allow, thanking those who need thanking, making sure that maybe there’s a legacy, someone to remember me if we all make it through this. :When I was a hero, when I did it right, I think I was emulating you and Chevalier. Looking back, I can imagine that maybe things would have turned out okay if I’d joined the Wards, because you would have had my back. I can’t say I regret what I’ve done, but I can’t say I don’t, either… :Sorry. Don’t let me waste your time. All I wanted to say was thank you. Thank you for having my back when it counted. :– Taylor Hebert. I folded it up and gave it to my swarm to deliver. I didn’t wait to see her reaction - Excerpt from Cockroaches 28.6 Created a huge explosive with her power, possibly with the aid of another cape, to try and slow down Scion.Venom 29.2 Post-Gold Morning Dealt with a Broken Trigger and with the help of Vista talked with Bitch.Teneral e.4 Early Ward Two years after Gold Morning Hannah was considered one of the Wardens' key members, and has her own statue in the HQs lobby.Inside the building, statues of key members stood off to either side of the lobby. Chevalier, Narwhal, Valkyrie, Legend, Cinereal, Stonewall, Topflight and Miss Militia. ... “Is Weld getting a statue?” Tristan asked. “Not for a while,” Sveta said. “That’s more for people who’ve put in the years, and he only just got in. He’s got a preliminary thing in the gift shop.” - Excerpt from Glare 3.6 Post-Goddess' Takeover Following the incident she served as Wardens ambassador to Earth Shin, and garnered degree of personal respect from Shin leaders.I don’t have a good read on Amelia Lavere. I’ve been over there interacting with their leadership for months, but that hasn’t extended to any interactions with Amelia.” ... “They like Miss Militia,” Golem said, ... “They appreciate the ‘wields a big stick and walks softly’ approach,” Miss Militia said. “I wield a very, very big series of sticks and I try to be gentle, and that seems to be something they respond to.” - Excerpt from Breaking 14.4 Post-Time Bubble Pop Miss Militia traveled to Earth Shin alongside Breakthrough, Golem, and Vista. Despite her best efforts in negotiations with local leaders, Breakthrough and her subordinates were imprisoned for several days. She participated during the assault on Teacher's Compound. At the end of it she was targeted by The Heartbroken and The Undersiders on Contessa's orders“Heartbroken, Rachel Lindt, assist the others in leaving, rendezvous with Imp in the process. Then I want you to head to the stairwell, use the third floor because the way will be blocked. Then go to find Narwhal and Miss Militia.” ... you need to stop and knock out Miss Militia. Then surrender, or the subordinate heroes will retaliate. If she’s gone her team won’t get in too deep. Once you answer their questions, bring them back to the stairwell.” - Excerpt from Dying 15.8 to minimize heroes casualties. Post-Attack on Teacher Miss Militia interrogated Dinah Alcott.From Within 16.3 Post-Ice Break Miss Militia cleared Victoria Dallon for action, but warned her about testing her luck further with the patience of the Wardens.Radiation 18.1 Trivia *She is the only known parahuman to naturally remember the vision she had during her trigger event. *An alternate version of Hannah appeared in Eden's vision of the future, wielding "a great cannon that constantly changes, expanding and contracting like a living thing".Excerpt from Venom 29.9 Fanart Gallery Protectorate_ENE.JPG| Image by YunYunHakusho on Reddit Miss Militia by YunYunHakusho.jpg Milita.jpg|Image by zhaomeng on SpaceBattles. LbLB42j.gif|Image by babylonsheep on SpaceBattles. N5UndbR.jpg|Image by babylonsheep on SpaceBattles. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Blaster Category:Heroes Category:Protectorate Category:Wards Category:The Wardens Category:Point of View Character Category:Noctis Capes Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters